Memory
by naurovhy
Summary: Oleh karna itu untuk menebus kesalahan yang kau buat aku akan menghukummu, di kehidupan berikutnya kau hanya akan tertawa untukku, kau hanya akan menangis untukku, kau hanya akan mencintaiku.


Memory

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR.

_**Pertemuan Adalah Suatu Keberuntungan Atau Awal Dari Segala Kesedihan ?**_

"Menjauhlah dariku!"

'_Kenapa gadis ini selalu mengikutiku?'_ pikirku heran, dia tidak pernah berkata apapun, hanya memandangku dengan matanya yang berwarna lavender berbanding terbalik dengan irish ku yang berwarna hitam pekat, aku selalu berkata kasar padanya namun dia tetap datang, selalu datang menemuiku disini, di bangunan tua yang saat ini kuhuni. Sendirian.

Keluargaku berantakan, Otousan yang tertipu kliennya menyebabkan perusahaan Uchiha yang baru seumur jagung harus bangkrut melepaskan eksistensinya dari dunia bisnis yang diimpikan keluarga kecil kami, membuatnya harus menghuni Rumah Sakit jiwa karna Tousan tak mampu menghadapi kenyataan, tak mampu menerima bahwa seluruh jiripayahnya selama puluhan tahun harus lenyap dalam semalam.

Okaasan sakit-sakitan, hingga 2 bulan yang lalu ia meniggalkan dunia ini, itu lebih baik aku sangat tak tega melihatnya harus keluar masuk rumah sakit dan meminum segala macam obat yang aku yakin sangat tidak enak rasanya. Bukan berarti aku tidak sedih, saat pemakaman Kaasan aku rasa aku telah menumpahkan semua air mataku di area pemakaman itu, aku tak yakin dapat menangis lagi seumur hidupku.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin memburuk, Itachi-nii pergi meninggalkan kota untuk bekerja, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih kumiliki sejujurnya aku sangat tak ingin walau malu mengakuinya namun aku takut, sangat takut jika harus tinggal di kota ini sendirian, namun aniiki selalu bilang jika ia tak bekerja maka kami berdua akan mati pada musim dingin berikutnya, karna tak ada rumah untuk berteduh, tak ada makanan untuk mengganjal perut kami. Jadi aku putuskan untuk membiarkannya aku pun akan berjuang di kota ini. Aku akan berjuang bersama Itachi-nii untuk membangun kembali perusahaan Uchiha.

Tapi hidup seorang diri tak semudah yang aku bayangkan, aku harus membiayai sekolahku sendiri, membayai segala kebutuhanku sendiri, walaupun setiap bulannya Niisan selalu mengirimkan uang untukku namun aku tak pernah memakainya, aku menyimpannya, aku tak ingin menjadi adik yang hanya bisa merepotkan.

Well, namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke selamat datang dikehidupanku, tidak bukan hanya kehidupanku tapi juga kehidupan gadis berambut Indigo panjang, berirish Lavender aneh yang selalu mengunjungiku, walaupun sudah ribuan kali aku menolaknya namun dia tetap keras kepala dan datang menemuiku dengan senyuman anehnya, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi suatu keharusan untukku melihatnya. Melihat senyumannya dan menikmati pandangan Lavendernya yang menbuatku kikuk namun nyaman, walaupun aku tak pernah mengakui hal itu padanya, tentu saja! Hey, aku ini seorang Uchiha, memalukan bagiku mengakui bahwa aku membutuhkan orang lain.

Dan, aku masih berpikir bahwa gadis ini bisu, karna hingga saat ini ia tak pernah sekalipun berbicara padaku, jangankan berbicara aku sama sekali tak pernah mendengar suaranya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tak ada untungnya kau berteman denganku" hari ini dia datang lagi membawakan sekotak makanan dan juga obat-obatan, dia tetap tak menjawab apapun hanya merawat lukaku dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Kami menjadi dekat, setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku akan kesungai ini untuk memancing juga untuk bertemu gadis indigoku, hahaha gadis indigoku? sepertinya aku sudah gila.

Aku menunggu dan terus menunggunya, tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak datang, apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? rasa cemas menguasai hati dan pikranku. Hari telah beranjak senja, aku kembali ke rumahku dengan perasaan yang tak menentu dan mendapati gadis itu di depan pintu rumahku, berjongkok entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hey, apa yang kaulakukan disini? aku menunggumu di sungai sedari siang tadi?" aku sedikit kesal karna ia bukannya menemuiu di sungai malah menungguku disini

Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya. Kami-sama pipinya lebam. ada apa?

"Kau kenapa? kenapa dengan wajahmu?" kataku sangat cemas, bukannya menjawab dia malah tertawa. Suara pertama yang aku dengar darinya suara tawanya. Kenapa hanya dengan menanyakan keadaanya dia dapat tertawa sebahagia itu?

"Aku tak apa Sasuke-kun" jawabnya, aku hampir terlonjak kaget ternyata dia bisa bicara, suaranya sangat lembut nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan

"Kau, bisa bicara?"

"Um" ia menganggukan kepalanya membuat surai panjangnya bergerak mengikuti aggukan kepalanya

"Lalu kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah berbicara?"

"Ra-ha-si-a" katanya kembali tertawa

_**Segala Kebetulan Yang Di Gabungkan Bisa Menjadi Takdir kan ?**_

Namanya Hinata, ia tak pernah mau memberitahukan nama keluarganya dan itu semua tak membuatku keberatan toh yang aku inginkan hanya dirinya bukan keluarganya atau hal tak penting lainnya, dia saja sudah cukup. Hinata saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Seperti biasa aku menunggunya di sungai ini, dan tak berapa lama ia sudah datang tapi …. dia menangis ..

"Hinata ada apa? ada yang menyakitimu?" dia tidak menjawab masih tetap menangis "Hey jawab aku! siapa yang menyakitimu?" masih tidak menjawanb lalu aku mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertanam di dadaku, Kami-sama kenapa belakangan ini Hinata selalu terluka? kali ini dagunya tergores cukup dalam dan banyak luka lecet di tangannya.

Gadis bodoh ini tak menangis sedikitpun saat aku mengobati lukanya, padahal aku tau rasanya pasti sangat sakit, pandangannya kosong entah hal apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Sasuke-kun?" tiba-tiba ia berbicara

"Nani?"

"Bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu? disini?"

"Ehh?!" aku sangat kaget mendengar perkataannya

"Boleh ya, aku ini pandai memasak, aku juga akan membersihkan rumahmu, maka dari itu aku boleh ya tinggal dirimahmu? ya ya ya Sasuke-kun~~"

Ah, apa boleh buat? aku tak mungkin menolaknya ditambah dengan sifat keras kepalanya dia pasti akan merengek padaku sepanjang waktu jika aku tidak mengijinkannya maka aku hanya dapat berkata

"Ba-baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa" katanya tertawa dan kembali memelukku, membuatku hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh bersamanya

"Dasar, aku kan sedang menobati lukamu" protesku

Sejak malam itu aku tak merasakan kedinginan sedikitpun, tak seperti malam sebelum dan sebelumnya malam itu dan seterusnya adalah hangat, sangat hangat karna Hinata yang memlukku erat dalam tidurnya …

Ini pasti Hinata, kebiasannya itu sangat mengganggu ..

"Hinata, aku sudah bangun jadi lepaskan tanganmu, aku tidak bisa bernafas" inilah caranya membangunkanku memencet hidungku, menghalangi udara masuk ke paru-paruku

"Hehehe … Ohayou Sasuke-kun" katanya tanpa rasa bersalah

"Hn, Ohayou"

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu Sasuke-kun, hari ini kau ada ujian kan?"

"Ya" kataku duduk dan mengacak surai indogonya, membuatnya memekik

"Aku sudah menyisirnya tau" rajuknya seraya merapikan surai panjangnya.

Hari-hari yang kulalui sangat bahagia, tak pernah lagi ada kesepian ataupun kesedihan yang menemaniku, hanya ada kebahagiaan, keceriaan dan juga Hinata. tak pernah aku sadari kami sudah tinggal bersama selama 6 bulan, hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku, akhirnya aku dapat mencari pekerjaan seperti Niisan tidak hanya menjadi pegawai paruh waktu seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan untuk membiayai kehidupanku.

Dan sepertinya Kami-sama memang sangat menyayangiku karna di toko kecil ini aku bertemu dengannya, gadis yang dulu aku cintai, cinta pertamaku Haruno Sakura gadis manis dengan surai sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu, dengan irish emeraldnya yang selalu dan selalu mampu menghipnotisku untuk menatapnya sedikit lebih lama-sedikit lebih lama.

"Sasuke-kun?" katanya kaget, seperti sama denganku ia tak pernah manyangka kami akan berteu disini.

Dan ini adalah kali pertamanya aku melupakan keberadaan Hinata yang tengah menungguku dirumah, karna kini segala perhatianku terpusat pada tunggal Haruno ini. Sakura menceritakan segalanya alasan mengapa ia meninggalkanku setelah kebangkrutan perusahaan Tousan. Ia berkata bahwa sejujurnya ia masih sangat mencintaiku, semua itu terpaksa ia lakukan karna Tousannya melarangnya berhunbungan denganku, dasar orang tua menyebalkan! Lalu aku berkata padanya tidak apa, dan kami dapat memulai segalanya dari awal.

Aku membawa Sakura saat aku pulang, aku berniat memperkenalkannya pada Hinata, namun saat akan memasuki rumah ku Sakura menolaknya, ia berkata akan menunggu diluar saja.

"Hinata, kau dimana?" aku berteriak memanggilnnya

"Disini –terdengar sebuah suara dari dapur- kau baru pulang Sasuke-kun, kau terlambat" rajuknya

"Maaf ya, aku bertemu teman lama tadi"

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" katanya menggeretku ke ruang makan "Taaadddaaa~" katanya giranng menunjuk pada sebuah kue tart berwarna merah

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Sasuke-kun"

"Arigato" kataku tulus lalu mengacak surainya "ayo aku kenalkan kau pada Sakura" kataku

"Siapa Sakura?"

"Teman yang tadi aku ceritakan"

"Ooohh" katanya lalu mengikuti di belakangku

_**Jadi Siapa Yang Terpenting Bagimu ?**_

"Sasuke-kun, okaeri" katanya tersenyum

"Tadaima Hinata" balasku ikut tersenyum

"Ayo kita memancing ikan lagi Suke-kun, kita sudah lama tak memancing bersama kan?"

Ya, semenjak kehadiran Sakura aku sudah sangat jarang bersama Hinata, waktuku tersita untuk nona Haruno itu ..

"Aku tidak bisa sekarang Hinata, aku harus menemani Sakura ke toko buku"

"Kau kan sudah sering bersamanya, hari ini bersamaku ya, ayo temani aku memancing" ia menarik lengan bajuku

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa Hinata, lain kali saja ya? bagaimana kalau besok?" aku mengusulkan

"Apa sekali saja tak bisa menemaniku? kau selalu bersama Sakura, menemani Sakura, menjemput Sakura, kau tidak punya waktu untukku"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? kita bertemu setiap hari kan? kita kan tinggal bersama Hinata"

Lalu ia tak berkata apapun lagi padaku, ia mengambil kail pancingnya dan keluar rumah, tanpa tersenyum seperti biasanya, aku akan berbicara padanya nanti malam itu pikirku, lalu aku bergegas memakai pakaianku dan pergi menemui Sakura.

Malam ini aku pulang terlambat, sekitar pukul 9.00 malam aku menemukan Hinata tertidur di ruang tengah karna menungguku, siaallll, runtukku dalam hati, aku mengendongnya dan memindahkannya ke kamar kami.

Hinata bertambah ringan ia tak seberat dulu saat pertama kali kami bertemu dan ia memaksaku untuk menggendongnya berkeliling rumah dengan dirinya yang menempel pada punggungku. apakah ia makan dengan baik? kenapa ia bertambah kurus? aku membawanya dalam dekapanku hal yang selalu aku lakukan sebelum tertidur, tapi ia bergerak dan membuka matanya.

"Sasuke-kun" katanya kaget

"Tadaima" kataku

"Kau, kapan pulang? kau sudah makan? aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu?" katanya atusias

"Baru saja, makanan yang ada di meja tadi aku rasa sudah basi, jadi aku membuangnya. Dan aku sudah akan tadi bersama Sakura" kataku membelai surainya

"Sou .. ka?" ada apa dengan nada yang digunakannya

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah" katanya melepaskan pelukanku, aneh. Kenapa Hinata berbohong padaku? aku tau ia belum makan, ia tak akan makan sebelum aku pulang, saat aku akan menaanyakan kebohongannya itu ia berbalik dan membelakangiku

"Hinata?"

"Aaa, aku akan mengahadap sebelah sini saja Sasuke-kun, tadi saat tidur di sofa aku menghadap arah yang sebaliknya, lenganku agak sakit. Um, Oyasuminasai"

Aku hanya menatap sosoknya dari belakang, ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dariku, membelakangiku, Hinata sebenarnya ada apa? apa aku berbuat kesalahan?

_**Aku Ingin Bersamamu, Selalu Dan Selalu Bersamamu!**_

"Sasuke" ia berlari menghampiriku, ia menangis

"Hinata ada apa?"

"Aku takut?"

"Apa? apa yang kau takutkan?" aku menatap sekeliling mencari tau apa yang membuat gadis ini menangis

"Sasuke-kun kau mau menemaniku kan? aku harus bertemu seseorang, aku takut jika harus bertemu dengannya sendirian, kau mau menemaniku kan?"

"Hari ini aku tak bisa Hinata"

"Aku janji Sasuke, ini yang terakhir, aku tak akan meminta apapun lagi padamu, hanya kali ini saja, aku mohon aku sangat takut" kata Hinata berurai airmata

"….." aku diam tak tau harus menjawab apa

"aku mohon sekali saja saja Sasuke, aku mohon" katanya, kini ia merosot dan terduduk di hadapanku "aku takut" isaknya

"Hinata -aku ikut berjongkok di depannya- jika kau takut jangan temui dia, aku akan menemanimu menemuinya aku janji, tapi tidak hari ini aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura"

Ia menatapku terluka, jangan menatapku seperti itu aku mohon Hinata, jangan menatapku seprti itu, kau menyakitiku.

.

Apapun yang Sakura katakan tak ada sedikitpun yang mengena di kepalaku, tatapan Hinata tadi sangat menggangguku, kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu? apa kau kecewa padaku Hinata?

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak mendengarkan?"

"Ah, maaf, aku sedang banyak pikiran"

"Apa? pasti Hinata ya?"

"Hn."

"Aku tidak suka padanya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia selalu menempel padamu, lagipula apa dia tak punya tempat tinggal sehingga harus tinggal bersamamu?"

Perkataan Sakura menyadarkanku, aku tak tau apapun tentang Hinata, apa nama keluarganya, dimana rumahnya? kenapa dia bisa ada di dekat rumahku? kenapa dia tinnggal bersamaku? apakah orang tuanya tidak mencarinya?

.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata berlari ke arahku

"Hinata, kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Sasuke-kun ikutlah denganku, ayo kita temui orang itu?" katanya dengan nafas memburu

"Siapa?"

"Dia akan membawaku jika aku tak pulang bersamamu, aku tidak mau, aku ingin bersamamu Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau ikut dengannya" ia mulai menangis

"Jadi kau menemuinya?"

"Aku tidak ingin bersamanya Sasuke-kun, ayo kau harus mengatakan padanya bahwa kau akan menjagaku, hanya dengan itu dia tak akan memaksaku ikut dengannya" seakan tak mendengar ucapanku ia terus saja mengutarakan keinginannya

"Oy-oy Hinata, Sasuke itu sedang bersamaku, kau ini apa-apaan?"

"Jawab aku kau menemuinya Hinata?" aku terus bertanya padanya

"…"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan menemuinya, kau itu bodoh atau apa? jika kau takut jangan menemuinya apa aku kurang jelas mengatakannya padamu?" kataku emosi, entah pada siapa Hinata yang tak mendengarkan perkataanku atau pada diriku sendiri yang tak mampu melindunginya, hingga ia ketakutan seperti ini?

Tangis Hinata sontak berhenti, ia menatapku dan Sakura bergantian lalu terpusat pada tangan kami yang saling bertautan. Dan tersenyum pahit.

"Sasuke … ikut denganku ya, sekali ini saja"

"Tidak! Aku dan Sasuke-kun ini sedang berkencan, jadi kau jangan seenaknya" kata Sakura ketus

"Berkencan?" Hinata seakan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya

"Kau tidak tau? benar kata Sasuke-kun kau ini bodoh"

Wajah Hinata semakin aneh, begitu banyak emosi yang terpancar disana aku tak dapat membacanya, antara kecewa, marah, ketakutan, kesedihan, harapan yang sirna …

"Apa sekarang aku ini tidak berarti bagimu, Suke-kun? apa sekarang Sakura-san saja sudah cukup untukmu? sehingga keberadaanku sangat mengganggu?"

"Bagus jika kau mengerti"

"Sakura! hentikan" aku melepaskan tautan tanganku dengan Sakura "Hinata jangan salah paham, kau itu sangat penting untukku. Maaf aku berteriak padamu tadi"

"Apa seperti ini akhirnya? Sasuke –tangan Hinata terangkat kearah pelipisnya, aku mengikuti gerakan tangan itu- aku terluka" katanya airmatanya kembali berderai

"Itu …"

"Kau bahkan tak menyadarinya, kau berubah. Kau bukan lagi Sasuke ku, tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap ingin bersamamu"

"Hinata apa maksud mu?"

"Jika ini akhirnya aku mengerti. Daijoubu Sasuke-kun, karna impianku telah terwujud"

"Impian?"

"Um, aku akan membuat Sasuke-kun tertawa" katanya

"_Aku akan membuat Sasuke-kun tertawa"_suara itu bergema dalam pikiranku

Lalu seseorang muncul di belakang Hinata, pria itu memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Hinata, hanya saja rambutnya yang berwarna coklat berbeda dengan Hinata.

"Bawa Hinata-sama" perintahnnya, lalu ada sekitar empat orang yang menghampiri kami, 2 orang menarik tangan Hinata dan sisanya menahan ku yang ingin mencegah mereka membawa Hinata.

"Sayonara, Sasuke-kun" Hinata berkata lirih.

Aku tak perduli lagi pada apapun aku berlari, dan berlari mengerjar mobil itu tapi jarak kami semakin jauh, semakin jauh hingga bayangannya pun tak lagi terlihat olehku. Langkahku tertatih aku berjalan menuju rumahku, pintunya tidak terkunci. Saat aku memasukinya banyak barang yang berantakan apakah tadi Hinata bertengkar dengan orang berambut coklat itu? apa karna itu pelipisnya terluka? apa karna itu ia sangat ketakutan? apakah lelaki itu yang membuat Hinata menangis?

Aku memasuki kamarku, berbaring berharap semua ini hanya mimpi, berharap esok hari saat aku bangun Hinata akan menyapaku seperti biasa, tersenyum seperti biasa. Dan aku akan memita maaf padanya, karna aku mengacuhkanya, karna aku tak punya waktu untunya, karna aku telah membentaknya, karna aku tak menyadari lukanya, karna aku tak dapat mengejarnya, dan terlebih karna aku telah membuatnya menangis.

Tapi tak pernah ada pagi, tak ada lagi kata tidur untukku, karna tak ada Hinata yang memelukku, tak ada Hinata untuk kupeluk, tak ada Hinata yang selalu menguarkan aroma Lavender yang menjadi obat tidurku, tak ada Hinata yang mengucapkan Oyasumi padaku. tak ada Hinata.

Airmata yang kusangaka tak akan pernah ada lagi berjatuhan dengan sendirinya, hatiku bagaikan tersobek-sobek rasannya sangat sakit saat mendapati kenyataan sesuatu telah hilang darimu, lagi-lagi Kami-sama mengambil orang yang kusayangi, aku mencoba menghentikan airmataku namun mereka tetap mengalir dan mengalir, menemaniku melewati malam tanpa Hinata.

Satu hari berlalu, Satu minggu, Satu bulan, Satu tahun … hingga aku tak sadar berapa lama aku menunggu utuk hari esok dimana akan ada Hinata yang membangunkanku, Hinata yang membuatkan sarapan untukku, Hinata yang menungguku pulang, Hinata yang selalu ingi tau apa saja yang telah aku lakukan, sejak hari itu tak pernah lagi ada Hinata dalam hidupku.

_**Apakah Saat Ini Kau telah Bahagia ?**_

8 tahun telah berlalu, aku dan aniiki kini hidup bersama, dengan kakak ipar tentunya dia adalah wanita yang cantik dan ramah seperti Kaasan aniiki sangat pandai memili pendamping.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya Neesan?"

"Kau bisa tolong aku? aku kehabisan susu Obito, dan lupa membelinya kemarin, bisa tolong kau belikan?"

"Ha'i wakatta"

"Aaa, Arigatou nee Sasuke-kun"

Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju sebuah supermarket dikota ini, apa jika aku bersama Hinata saat ini aku juga akan membelikan susu untuk anak kami? aku tertawa sendiri dengan pemikiran itu, itu adalah masa lalu itulah yang selalu aku tanamkan setiap kali pikiranku mengenang Hinata.

Lampu merah, antriannya sangat panjang mungkin karna ini hari libur dan ini adalah taman kota sehingga separuh dari jalanan di pakai untuk tempat parkir, mobilku melaju sedikit demi sedikit, hingga pandanganku bertubrukan dengan sepasang muda-mudi yang berlarian saling mengerajar, dan kenangan itu tiba-tiba mucul dalam benakku …

"_Hahahahaha …. kawai, nee Sasuke-kun kau sangat cantik dengan jepit rambut itu" Hinata memaksaku memakai jepit rambutnya yang berbentuk buah tomat, membelah rambutku menjadi dua dan memakaikannya di kedua sisinya._

_Klikk .. Klikk .. beberapa gambar di ambilnya membuatku semakin naik darah, lalu aku mengambil gunting yang ada di meja dan mengejarnya_

"_Souka, kalau begitu aku akan memotog rambutmu dan membuatmu terlihat sangat macho Hinata, ayo kemarilah"_

"_Aaaa, Daijoubu, aku sudah senang senang dengan rambutku yang sekarang" katanya terus berlari_

"_Tidak tidak rambut itu mengganggu dan sudah sangat panjang, ayo kemarilah" aku terus berlari mengejarnya_

"_Hahahaha … tolong Sasuke-kun akan memotong kepalaku, dia iri karna aku lebih cantik darinya"_

"_Apa?! hahahahaha … dasar kau ini, kemarikan kamera itu, aku akan menghapus gambarnya"_

"_Enak saja aku akan menjadikan ini kenangan yang tak terlupakan"_

"_Kau, mau main-main denganku ya Hinata?" lalu kami berkejaran sepanjang sore itu di halaman rumah lamaku yang tidak begitu luas namun menyimpan sejuta kenangan._

Tiinnnn … Tiiinnnn … Klakson mobil di belakangku menbuyarkan segala lamunanku, tersadar aku mulai melajukan mobilku lagi menuju supermarket tujuanku.

.

Kami-sama, katakanlah jika ini bohong, jika penglihatanku rabun, jika pengdengaranku sudah berkurang, karna aku mendengar suara itu, aku melihat sosok yang selama ini aku rindukan. Aku bertemu dengan Hinataku. Aku berlari menghampirinya …

"Hinata?" kataku memastikan, ia berbalik dan terkejut, hanya sebentar karna setelahnya ia tersenyum senang, senyuman yang sudah sangat aku rindukan. Kami-sama apakah masa hukumanku sudah habis? apakah kini kau mengijinkanku untuk bersamanya ?

"Sasuke-kun,Ogenki desuka?"

"Genki desu"

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, mau megobrol?" tawarnya, kau gila? aku hanya ingin memelukmu

Kami duduk pada sebuah caffe di mall itu, Hinata tak berubah sama sekali rambutnya masih panjang, pandangannya masih meneduhkan, suaranya masih sama lebutnya, usia yang bertambah tak pernah membuatnya kelihatan tua, justru menambah keanggunan yang dimilikinya.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, kau juga?"

"Tinggal bersama siapa?"

"Itachi-nii"

"Souka? aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, dulu kau selalu membicarakan kakakmu itu kan?"

"Kau tinggal disini?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku

"Iie, aku tinggal di Kyoto, aku hanya liburan disini"

"Selama ini kau tinggal di Kyoto?"

"Tidak tidak, aku baru kembali beberapa tahun lalu"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" aku mengunggapkan isi hatiku tak tau harus berkata apa?

"Hounto nii? maaf ya aku tidak memberi kabar, aku selama ini tinggal di New York, dan baru kembali sekitar dua tahun lalu"

Aku memandanginya lama, menemtramkan mataku yang rindu akan sosoknya, menelusuri setiap inci wajahnya sebagaimana yang pernah ia lakukan padaku dulu saat kami pertama bertemu

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu, Suke-kun?"

"Aku merindukanmu" mendengarnya ia tertawa riang, ahhh .. rasanya kembali ke masa lalu melihatnya aku jadi ikut tertawa

"Lihat, kau benar-benar bisa tertawa ya Sasuke-kun? padahal pertama kali aku melihatmu aku pikkir kau robot atau apa hahahaha"

"Kau mengikutiku kemana-mana siapa yang akan tertawa dengan penguntit kecil sepertimu?" aku megacak surai panjangnya, Lagi …

"Aaa, aku sudah merapikannya tau, tapi bukan itu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu"

"Maksudmu kau sudah melihatku sebelum hari itu?"

"Um, sudah sering melihatmu sebelum hari itu, aku pertama kali melihatmu di pemakaman aku bingung apa yang dilakukan anak kecil sepertimu disana, kau berdiri berjam-jam namun tak melakukan apapun, hanya menatap pusara itu, tak bersuara bahkan tak menangis" aku membulatkan irish ku, Hinata melihatku di pemakaman Kaasan?

"Lalu aku mengikutimu, kau juga sering terdiam diri di dekat sungai, aku berfikir apa yang membuatu sesedih itu? kalau kau sedih mengapa kau tak menangis? dan esok harinya aku tau semua kenyataan tentang dirinmu dari pengawalku, aku sangat terkejut mendapati bahwa kau tinggal sendiri dirumah itu, lalu aku memutuskan untuk menjadi temanmu"

"Tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi? pengawal?"

"Ah, ya aku tak pernah memperkenalkan diriku padamu ya, Gomen nee. Namaku Hinata"

"Apa-apaan?" kataku padanya

"Hehe, Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hy-hyuuga?" aku takjub mendengar nama klan besar itu.

"Lihat, semua orang yang tau namaku akan berekspresi seperti itu, itulah yang aku takutkan, aku takut kau juga akan bersikap seperti itu dan tak mau berteman denganku, semua orang hanya melihatku sebagai seorang Hyuuga, seorang Hime Hyuuga, tak ada yang berteman denganku karna aku adalah Hinata" jadi Hinata yang kukenal selama ini adalah seorang Hyuuga? bukan, bahkan dia adalah seorang Hime Hyuuga? tapi itu tidak penting karna …

"Bagiku kau selamanya adalah Hinata, tak perduli dari mana kau berasal, bagiku kau hanyalah sorang gadis kecil yang selalu mengikutiku, tersenyum aneh dan tak mau bicara hingga aku sempat mengira kau itu si bisu dengan warna mata aneh … awww" aku memekik karana cubitan Hinata di tanganku

"Tidak sopan" katanya "kau selalu mengacuhkanku, berkata kasar dan menyuruhku pergi"

"Karna kau dulu sangat mengganggu" bahkan sampai sekarang kau pun sangat mengganggu, selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, membuatku tak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu, tapi jika ada kesempatan untuk menghindar pun aku tak akan melakukannya aku rela seumur hidupku merasa terganggu, di ganggu dengan segala hal aneh yang kau lakukan aku bersedia karna aku mencintaimu Hinata, sangat mencintaimu.

"Kau selalu sendirian –Lavender Hinata kembali mengarungi sungai kenangan- menyendiri di tepi sungai, tak mau berteman dengan siapapun padahal kau kesepian kan? karna itu aku berjanji akan menjadi temanmu dan membuatmu tertawa"

"Tapi para pengawal akhirya menyadarinya, dan melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu, maka dari itu aku selalu menerobos pagar tanaman di Mansion Hyuuga untuk bertemu denganmu, itulah mengapa banyak luka ditubuhku" menerobos pagar tanaman rumahnya untuk bertemu denganku, padahal semua orang melarangnya namun ia tetap melakukannya.

"Dan saat itu, ingat? saat aku meminta untuk tinggal denganmu? hari itu aku kabur dari rumah, Tousan mengurungku makanya aku loncat dari jendela dan malah membentur batu taman hingga menggores daguku –kenapa ia masih bisa tertawa saat menceritakan semua hal seperti itu, Hinata selalu terluka karna diriku- untung kau mau menerimaku jika tidak entah aku mau tidur dimana"

Aku tak sanggup lagi, aku berdiri, menariknya dan membawanya dalam pelukanku, menumpahkan segala rasa rindu yang tertanam dihatiku, berharap Hinata dapat merasakannya melalui pelukan ini. Airmataku tumpah, Hinata adalah pemicu tawa maupun tangis dalam diriku.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya sangat khawatir "hey, jangan menangis" katanya ikut berderai airmata, kami menangis bersama, menumpahkan segala rasa yang kami miliki bersama.

"Kenapa kau meniggalanku saat itu Hinata? kenapa kau mengucapkan Sayonara?"

"Kau tidak sadar?"

"Nani?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, namun ia tak pernah melihatku karna ia mencintai Haruno Sakura, aku patah hati lalu memutuskan untuk pergi" ia mengejakan setiap katanya mencoba membuatnya menjadi lelucon, namun tak berhasil "Hyuuga Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi karna impiannya sudah tercapai"

"**Aku akan membuat Sasuke-kun tertawa"**

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Um, aku selalu cemburu melihatmu bersama Sakura, kau hanya perduli dengannya dan selalu mengacuhkanku, bagiku kau selalu menjadi yang pertama, teman pertamaku, sabahat pertamaku, orang pertama yang memarahiku, dan juga … cinta pertamaku"

Aku tak tau apa yang menggerakanku sehingga aku berinisiatif untuk mencium Hinata, mengecup bibir yang selalu mengatakan ingin membuatku tertawa, hampir berhasil jika bukan karna seorang bocah berambut jingga berirish ruby menarik ujung jaketku

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kaasan _Teme_?"

"Ha?!" dia bilang apa tadi? Kaasan? ia memanggil Kaasan pada siapa?

"Kurama-kun, kau tidak boleh kasar begitu" Hinata berjongkok dan menggendong anak itu

Tunggu ! tunggu dulu sepertinya ada kesalahan disini, kenapa bocah itu memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Kaasan? kenapa Hinata menggendongnya?

"Aa, Kurama kau disini rupanya? lho ada apa?" siapa pula pria blonde ini? kenapa ia juga malah ikut bergabung dengan kami? sebenarnya ada apa?

"Owari Naruto-kun, kenalkan ini Sasuke-kun, yang pernah aku bicarakan dulu" mendengar namaku pemuda blonde itu tampak terkejut, lalu menatapku tajam namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggendong bocah bernama Kurama ini.

"Ayo Kurama, jangan ganggu Kaasan"

"Tousan, tapi orang ini mau mengambil Kaasan"

"Tidak-tidak Sasuke-Jiisan hanya ingin berbicara dengan Kaasan"

"Tousan tidak percaya pada ku? aku tadi melihatnya sendiri, orang ini memeluk Kaasan" kami semua kaget mendengar pperkataan bocah itu

"Itu hanya salam karna kami sudah lama tak bertemu Kurama-kun" Kata Hinata

"Awas kalu kau macam-macam dengan Kaasan ku, aku akan menendangmu" kata bocah itu sengit padaku

.

"Apa yang sebanarnya terjadi?" kataku tajam pada Hinata

"Apa? Kurama itu anakku dan Naruto-kun itu suamiku" bagaikan ada yang menusukku dengan sebuah katana aku tak dapat berkata, bergerak atau melakukan apapun? Hinata sudah menikah? bahkan memiliki anak?

"Kau bilang kau menintaiku?" aku merasa Hinata benar-benar mempermainkanku

"Ya, kau itu cinta pertamaku Sasuke-kun" katanya tenang "jadi apa kau sudah bahagia wahai Cinta Pertama?" Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matannya padaku

Kami-sama jadi inikah akhirnya, bukan aku yang meninggalkan Hinata, tapi dia yang mencampakanku? apakah ini jawaban dari semua doaku yang mengharapkan kebahagiaannya? apakah pria blonde tadi membuatnya tertawa? membuatnya bahagia? apakah ini akhir dari cerita cinta kami? benarkah harus berakhir seperti ini?

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah menikah kan?" aku tersenyum menanggapi pertannyaan itu

"Tidak, karna tidak mendapatkanmu aku tak akan menikah"

"Jangan bercanda" ia menepuk tanganku ringan lalu tertawa, aku ikut tertawa kecil padanya.

_Tapi aku tidak bercanda Hinata, jika bukan dengan dirimu aku tak akan menikah dengan siapapun. Semua ini adalah kesalahanmu. Kau memberikanku segalanya, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, harapan, impian, penyesalan, canda, tawa, bahkan airmata. Kau sudah memberikanku segalanya, maka dari itu siapapun wanita yang kutemui akhirnya tak akan pernah cukup, karna aku sudah mendapatkannya darimu, apapun yang mereka tawarkan kelak tak akan pernah menarik perhatianku._

_Aku sudah katakan kan, bahwa semua ini kesalahanmu. Ya memang kesalahanmu, yang menerobos masuk kedalam tempat persembunyianku, kerumahku, ke hatiku. Oleh karna itu untuk menebus kesalahan yang kau buat aku akan menghukummu, di kehidupan berikutnya kau hanya akan tertawa untukku, kau hanya akan menangis untukku, kau hanya akan mencintaiku. Hanya aku Uchiha Sasuke cinta pertamamu…_

Lalu obrolan kami bergulir layaknya shabat lama, sahabat yang telah mengetahui rahasia hati masing-masing, sahabat yang sampai akhir hayat akan kucintai.

FIN

Mind To Review ?

*Maaf jika banyak kekurangnya, dalam fic kali ini aku putusnya untuk menjadi Sasuke –entah apa namanya? sudat pandang orang pertama? bener ga sih? hehehe- maka dari itu semua Pov disini diisi dengan pemikiran Sasuke seorang, aku tak memunculnya pemikiran Hinata maupun Sakura, jika ada kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima m(_ _)m, and Finnally aku harap kalian menikmati fic abalku ini, sebagaimana yang aku rasakan saat menulisnya ^^v


End file.
